


Tempests

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Let's make a storm of steel, shall we?





	Tempests

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "fight"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

Well, Cloud certainly swung a sword like a real person!

Laughing, Rain skidded to a dusty halt and set his stance again, slinging sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. Cloud followed him almost lazily, hefting that massive sharpened slab like it was nothing; Rain caught the flicker in the vision's -- in the man's -- strange eyes and swung his own crimson blade to clash and counter Cloud's next strike, making the SOLDIER stagger.

Rain grinned cheekily.

"Weren't expecting that, were you ~?"

"Let's see how you handle _this_ , then --"

A flash of a wicked smile; and now Cloud was _flurrying_ that thing --!


End file.
